The present invention relates to product handling systems and, more particularly, to systems for receiving bulk quantities of individual product items and arranging the product items uniformly to be deposited on product conveyors.
In product manufacturing operations, the product items typically are produced in bulk quantities, but in many instances are packed and shipped in packages of a selected number and orientation. This requires that the bulk of product items produced be organized and arranged uniformly so that the items can be placed into packages of a uniform count and orientation.
Typical of such product production operations is the production of cooked products such as frankfurters. Such cooked product items are produced in bulk, yet are packed and shipped in packages of discreet numbers and arrays, such as a package of eight frankfurters, arranged in stacked rows of four frankfurters each.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for receiving bulk quantities of product items, and ultimately orienting the items uniformly to be placed on conveyors which deliver the items to packing machinery.